


Destined to be

by lorilaimr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilaimr/pseuds/lorilaimr
Summary: Translation of CyanidePill's (Wattpad author) work 'Destinados a ser'Suddenly I hear a symphony, and I know it's the ballad of my sanity dying. I will be consumed by that demon."Will..."





	Destined to be

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not my work, it belongs to CyanidePill (Wattpad author). I just translated the story.  
That said, I - just like CyanidePill - do not own these characters. I am just using them just like CyanidePill did.

I was cornered, there was no way out. Those eyes, which looked so coldly at others, were staring at me with such burning intensity it could be compared to hell itself.

Hannibal Lecter, Dr. Lecter; the Chesapeake Ripper or...as I like to call him "the evil one".

Every step he takes makes every inch of my skin shiver; and it's then I realize that I'm lost. A smile emerges from the darkness and I think I hear the Devil himself laugh; I'm completely lost. Suddenly, I hear a symphony and I know it's the ballad of my sanity dying: I will be consumed by that demon.

"Will..."

Oh, damn torture! His voice is like a snake that slithers all over my body and twists itself around my limbs. He finally reaches me and his body covers mine; I feel my heart pounding faster and the oxygen around me decreases, angst and agitation invade me.

"Will..."

What terrible punishment! Stop saying my name, you bastard...Stop making me a slave of desire and just strike the final blow.  
You smile at me; you already know what I want, don't you? Suddenly, abruptly...without warning you ruthlessly invade my mouth and I stumble clutching at your shoulders. That sharp tongue preys on my mouth as if it were the meat you have tried to feed on all your life. And the fear that you will devour me invades me. 

Hannibal Lecter...you are my downfall; you are chaos personified...and the vivid image of my misfortune.

Tomorrow I might die; there may come a day when you kill me...but I can no longer be saved. I'm under some kind of spell which makes me addicted to you. 

Love? I think our concept is sicker and darker; something like an obsession...we are what people call "destined to be".

"You are the only one," you tell me with a husky voice, and I forget to breathe. Ah, I don't care anymore; I don't need a saviour.

If we deserve hell for being ourselves, then let Hell's fire burn us until we are nothing but ashes. The only thing I want is for this darkness to consume me until the day I die.  
I'm the only one who can love you, the only one who understands you...and the only one who can be loved by a murderer like you.

The end.


End file.
